


i could float here forever

by J-R-Pharoah (Pabu)



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Astronaut!Nagisa, Gen, Memories, just floating in space and musing nbd, possible reasons for career choice?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabu/pseuds/J-R-Pharoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa sometimes wonders why he chose a career that meant such isolation. But then he remembers why. It's the familiar feeling weightlessness that he can't seem to let go of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could float here forever

All Nagisa can hear is his own heavy breathing. It creates clouds of puffs on the helmet's surface. It's the only thing keeping him from suffocating. A lonely end to what turned out to be a quite lonely life.

It's okay, Nagisa thinks. I've gotten used to being alone. Or so, Nagisa thought.

He tries to calm his breathing. He doesn't want to suffocate up here. But Nagisa can't understand how he manages to feel claustrophobic in this expance of pure, true space. But his helmet is close he can feel his eyelashes flutter against the pane.

He calms down. And opens his eyes finally. And there are so many stars. He gasps; he smiles. He remembers moments like this and he feels this warmth in his heart and he moves his hand to press over his heart.

He feels weightless here. It reminds him of the weightlessness of swimming. But there's a lot of instances that remind him of swimming.

Nagisa got over it. He's fine now. But he still remembers how awful abandonment feels. Nagisa remembers thinking the hardest part was losing Rei. Rei left the swim club, and Nagisa couldn't eat melon bread or strawberry ice cream for at least a week.

But then...Makoto and Haru left Iwatobi to start careers. They left Nagisa alone. All the effort he put into creating swim club and getting his friends together. It hurt to think it was all for nothing. Doomed from the start.

Up here, Nagisa feels that same pain again. It feels like a sickness. It hurts. At least until he thinks of the water. The water always brings them together again.

Nagisa sometimes wonders why he chose a career that meant such isolation. But then he remembers why. It's the familiar feeling weightlessness that he can't seem to let go of.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by random musings on Nagisa being left behind when Haru and Makoto graduate. Also, I've been really thinking a lot about why Nagisa is dressed in astronaut gear. And I was listening to this cool space, tech-y sad song and that's how this came to be.


End file.
